


ungodly

by lasso



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (But not like... extreme lmfao), (But not that much tbh), Demons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Imps of Arthur stalking the reader but yk its fine, Incubus Arthur Morgan, Loss of Virginity, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Oral Sex, Possessive Arthur Morgan, Possessive Behavior, Pretty much PWP lol, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasso/pseuds/lasso
Summary: You were certain that Arthur Morgan, the man you had only met a few hours ago, was going to be the death of you. He's a demon, and you know damn well your Mother would be disappointed. There was nothing you could do now. He was already consuming you (and your soul) with each and every kiss and touch.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	ungodly

As you're shoved downwards, a gasp gets torn from your between your swollen lips. They've been bruised from the tugging of the demon's teeth, and he can't seem to keep his mouth off of you long enough for your lips to rest. You were certain that this was going to be what killed you. Every touch and kiss, he was consuming more and more of you.

He was taking your energy. While he was at it, he was also taking your heart. Your mother would be ashamed if she knew what you were doing. He was a demon, and you were taught better. Yet, here you are, letting Arthur have your mind, body, and soul.

He had the decency to, at the very least, corrupt you in a bed. Not the alley, where he had initially discovered you. 

"I've been craving you for so long," he taunts, the pads of his fingers brushing over your firm peaks. 

Your ears perk up in interest at that, you had only met him a few hours ago. 

He must notice your confusion because the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. "I've been watching you for a while now, waiting for the right time to approach you."

You feel your pulse spike, and it dawns on you how trapped you are. His arms are caging you, and even if you tried to escape... You wouldn't be able to leave. He could always find you, being what he is... Being who he is. He seemed to have been aware of your existence, long before you even knew of his.

How long had he been keeping tabs on you?

Crimson colors your cheeks at the thought. You should feel uncomfortable, and want to escape him. You should feel guilty, afraid... Ashamed. 

You don't, though.

It's when he pulls off of you, that you're brought back to reality and out of your thoughts. 

"Arthur?" you whimper, wondering what he is planning. You don't wonder for long, as in the blink of an eye, you're on your hands and knees. You internally cringe, knowing that at this angle, everything was on display. Just for him, all for him.

You glance behind you, and you meet his eyes. The sliver of softness is still lingering in his expression. 

What you expect is the tip of him to prod at your entrance, but that's not what you receive. You feel his hot breath against your skin, and your eyes widen. You do a double-take, eyes widening. He wasn't going to-?

He plants a kiss directly onto your clit.

"Arthur!" you cry in surprise, fingers curling against the sheets.

He chuckles against your skin, "We're just getting started, sweetness."

You say nothing, slightly embarrassed by the extreme outburst you had. This was your first time, after all. You weren't exactly sure what to expect. 

A soft, wet warmth brushes against your core. You have to stop yourself from retreating from the touch. He knew what he was doing, you just needed to relax.

You gasp as his tongue swirls over your bundle of nerves. You feel gentle fingers part your slit, giving him better access to you. You sigh in bliss, relishing in the feeling of his mouth on you. Fuck, this was what you had been missing out on? 

You can't hold yourself up, and you drop your face into the pillows beneath you. For his convenience, you make sure that your hips are angled so he can reach you. 

You release a heavy sigh, as a finger works its way into your entrance. You attempt to curb the urge to tense up, it would be easier if you kept calm. A shiver makes its way up to your spine as his finger sinks to the hilt. 

"You're so pretty, doll," he lovingly coos. 

His second finger follows suit of the first one, and you can't stop a tiny moan from escaping your lips. He works the fingers in and out of you at a steady pace. You rock your hips back towards him, eager for more of his touch. He makes sounds of praise from behind you, enthralled with the show you're putting on for him. 

The third finger is a little harder for him to slip in, with his fingers being so rough and thick.

A gasp is drawn from your lips as his tongue finds your clit. Apparently, this angle was no longer working for him. He lets out a sound so low, you're almost unable to register it. In your dazed state, you can't bring yourself to comment on it. He tosses you onto your back, shoving open your legs to the position he wants. 

He doesn't hesitate to bring his mouth back down onto you, and his fingers find their place inside of you once more. His rhythm is quicker than before, and you have a feeling he's losing his patience. He doesn't miss a beat though, pressing them in and out. 

You prefer this angle because you can see every part of him this way. His eyebrows are scrunched together, and his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

The curling of his fingers inside of you causes your eyes to widen. It was as if he had flipped a switch inside of you. He curls his fingers again, and this time you can't stop the cry of his name. 

"Arthu-!" you shout, surprised when it doesn't come out fully. It breaks off into a ragged moan, but he doesn't let up. You sob out a slur of obscenities and it only spurs him further on. You tilt your head back on the pillow, all you needed was a little bit more.

You were so close to the edge. If he kept going you would be coming apart within seconds. Fuck- 

You let out a frustrated groan as he removes himself from you. His mouth, his fingers: all gone. You can't help the pout that appears on your lips. You're so dazed and desperate, he dared to tease you?

"Not yet," he answers, pressing a kiss on your forehead. You glance down, seeing him positioning himself between your legs. You can't seem to fully get a grip on yourself, but finally, you start to slink away from the edge. 

Oh, gods... This was happening, wasn't it?

"Do you want this, sweetheart?" he asks, voice low. You breathe a sigh at the feeling of the head of his member circling at your entrance. Your pussy clenched around nothing, now that his fingers had been removed. 

"Yes! Please, Arthur. I need you so fucking bad," you plead shamelessly. Any ounce of self-respect or pride was long gone. You no longer cared, you would do anything if this man would just hurry up and make you his. 

Despite that, a blush makes its way across your cheeks, but you have no time for that as he shoves himself into you. Arthur's blue eyes are kind as he peers down on you, taking in every inch of you.

You gasp, this was not how you envisioned your first time going. 

You had expected it to be with someone you were in love with. 

You would be a married woman, living in a small home on the outskirts of Valentine or Rhodes. Maybe you would've gotten lucky, and had a rich man fall in love with you. You'd be living in the biggest house in Saint Denis, with a nice yard and several children running around. 

That wasn't what you truly wanted.

If you hadn't come across Arthur, you would've barrelled down the path of being someone's unhappy housewife. You knew it. You were too used to the freedom, and you could never be happily chained down like that... Even if the expensive jewelry and dresses sounded nice. 

You blink as you dimly realize that he isn't even completely in you. Even after he spent so much time stretching you open, he still hadn't prepped you enough for him to just slide right in. It's not painful, not even close to pain. 

The only thing you're feeling is the white-hot bliss that's the result of Arthur fucking Morgan. 

"You're mine now, you hear?" he growls, snapping his hips up and into you. "No one will ever touch you."

You're uncertain on how to respond, you shouldn't be enjoying this. This was wrong, it was ungodly. Typically, this possessive behavior he was expressing would infuriate you. At the moment, you wouldn't mind him owning you. He could have your mind, soul, and your body. 

Well... It seemed he was already making good on his promise of taking over your body. 

He holds your gaze, a dark smirk playing on his lips. You wrench your eyes shut, unable to take the heat from his gaze. He knew what he was doing.

Your breasts bounced with each slap of your skin meeting his. You couldn't find a place for your hands, deciding to wrap them around the back of his neck. Your fingers find their place tangled in his locks. 

"Darlin', keep your eyes on me."

Arthur grunts and his pace grows faster than you feel you can handle. He would break you, at this rate. Your lids flutter open with a sigh of bliss. Your ankles have locked around his waist, trapping him against your body. You whine his name, tilting your mouth up towards him. 

He gets the memo rather quickly, using his tongue to part your lips.

The kiss makes you feel complete, but you can feel your limbs growing loose and slightly limp. Arthur was inadvertently taking your energy from you. It's not long before he stops himself, taking note of your blissed-out expression.

The tip of his cock was sinking deep within you, hitting places his fingers hadn't been able to reach. "Don't stop! Please, p-please," you cry out. 

His breath is warm against your ear, and he's letting out great puffs of air with each thrust. He is relentless as he sets a new pace, and you're reminded again that he is not a human. You uncontrollably clench around him. Your body was approaching the edge again.

"Arthur!" you mewl, his name ending in a whimper. A shudder runs down your spine as he shifts his hips, hitting the spot that causes your toes to curl.

"Hold it," he orders with a groan. His free hand glides down your torso and between your thighs. His fingers find your clit and your eyes wrenched shut. It was all too much, you were going to come undone. 

Your thighs begin to tremble, and his hips stutter. He can't hold his own eyes open any longer, and his head dips down by your neck. He brushes his fingers over your slick core again and again. You can feel tears begin to prick the corner of your eyes. 

"I can't do i-it," you hiccup, your legs locking tighter around Arthur's waist. You're right there, so close to the edge... Arthur seemed to be right behind you. His groans had turned animalistic, and much louder than before. 

"It's okay, darlin'. Do it, cum on my cock," he hisses, hips pistoning in and out of you.

You almost scream, hurdling right off of the edge and into the pool of pleasure. A few tears do slip out as you orgasm around his cock. His fingers don't stop moving against your core, helping you ride your high. The spasming of your walls is enough to send him over his precipice.

He comes inside of you, searing your insides. 

Your vision swims as you feel him press his lips against yours. You moan against his lips, feeling your energy escaping you. You do your best to kiss him back, but you're growing more and more drowsy by the second. You want to say something, but your limbs are too heavy. Your head feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds. 

On the bright side, you've never felt more relaxed. He doesn't break away until he has had his fill of your essence. The last thing you feel before you fall into a deep sleep is his fingers brushing away the tears that had fallen and him planting a soft kiss on your forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading! <3 feel free to follow my tumblr, cowboysluts.tumblr.com. i'll be taking requests really soon (if anybody sends them in ofc lol).. if theres any plot holes or errors.. im sorry. ignore them, im too tired to bother fixing them rn.


End file.
